Why?
by Essesscee
Summary: What happens when you have pressure on you? From an accident? From Day one? In Why?, The Axis and Allies get pulled into something that will change them forever. Or at least Italy anyway.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day for Germany and Italy. The German nation worked, read, and did things such as that, aside Italy talking to him, and the Italian just went along with his bubbly self, making pasta and taking siestas in the meantime. It was after dinner when Italy decided that they were going to watch a movie no matter what.

"Ve~ What movie do you wanna watch, Germany?" Italy asked his friend. For some reason, a tiny part of him was hoping he wouldn't say the stash of hidden DVD's in his closet, but he doubted he would.

"It really doesn't matter to me, Italy. Choose what you want and I get some popcorn" he replied. As this was spoken, Italy glanced out the window to see that it was pouring rain, then got an idea. One that might scar him, sure, but at least he'd have Germany.

"What about Insidious? Sure, it is a foreign movie from America, but they second one is coming out in September and looks interesting, but I've never seen the first. Ve~"

"Ja, Italia, if that's what you want. But if you have nightmares, it's your fault..." And that was true. He knew that Italy would at first be scared, then utterly terrified, then it finally all came down to being full-out paranoid.

"Yay! Thank you Doitsu! I'll turn it on now, ve~" Italy practically squealed, jumping onto the couch and grabbing the remote." About five minutes later, they were seated in the darkened room, popcorn and drinks beside them. As the movie started, Italy was already wide-eyed as the beginning credits began to play. Germany could already tell that both Italy and himself were about to have sleepless nights together, for obvious and different reasons. Going through the names of the actors, they sat patiently, but when they got to Ty Simpkins' name, Germany felt a very sudden cold drift come into the house, which left him wondering. Until the two of them heard one of The upstairs doors slam shut, then creaking as though someone was walking on the floor above them.

"D-Doitsu? W-What was t-that?" Italy stuttered as he randomly began shivering. Then he got the sudden feeling that both him and his friend were being watched.

"I don't know, Italia. Let me go check it out." Germany just wanted to show his friend that there was nothing upstairs.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!" Italy screeched and began to get up from the couch, but his vision was quickly engulfed by darkness."G-Germany?"

"I'm over here Italy, but don't come over. Just, stay there until I'm done checking the upstairs, I don't want you to trip over something and get hurt. Okay?" Germany replied.

"O-Okay, just don't hurt yourself as well, I'll be here." Italy said in a hushed tone, but there was no reply.

"He probably went upstairs already..." the Italian spoke aloud to himself. A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming closer to him, figuring that the German was back already.

"So what was it Germany?"

"..."

"Uhh, Germany?"

"..."

"G-Germany..?"

"..."

"LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Just then the figure stops about five feet from Italy, who is slowly getting up from the couch. As Italy stands, he hears the sound of heavy boots and the muffled shout of 'Hallo?' It was no mistake that that voice belonged to Germany. 'Then if Germany was upstairs then who is in front of me?' the Italian thought to himself. He then escaped his train of thought and attempted to stare at the figure through the darkness. Fear overcame the weakling as the mysterious figure stepped forward towards him. With legs of jelly and an overriding amount of unwanted thoughts of what might become of him, he couldn't move. Just then, the figure lunged him or herself at Italy easily. The mystery person seemed really small, but had a inhumane strength of some sort.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME..!?" Italy sobbed out as a sharp and cold pain began to bloom in his right thigh. When he quickly inspected the wound, it seemed that the person had a knife. As he got up, he was knocked down again against the knife, then was quickly surrounded by whatever darkness was left around him, letting out his last muffled scream.

As he made his way around to room after room on the second floor, Germany found nothing, did here a shout from downstairs, hearing Italy use his real name. He chuckled at what he said, then went to quickly check the attic in case. Finding nothing, he took a final peek in every room, only to be surprised by a sudden scream from downstairs.

"He's just paranoid, so no need to worry. He shouldn't watch these movies anymore..." Germany said to himself, making his way down the stairs to go back to Italy. Finding that he was no longer on the couch, he began to check the other rooms.

" Where the hell is he? I've checked every room but the basement, but both Italy and I wouldn't go down there because of Prussia. Mein Gott, how can he disappear so easily?" The German began to grow worried. But those thoughts were ended as he felt a hard blow to the head. After recovering and struggling to get up, another blow was delivered to his stomach. This time failing to get up, the attacker gave the final and hardest hit to the center of the German's forehead, knocking him out cold. The mysterious attacker sat on the couch with his head in hands just as another figure appeared and chuckled as he threw both Italy and Germany onto the floor.

"That was far too easy for such a powerful country. And then there's HIM." he said to himself, pointing at Germany, then to Italy.

"This is going to be perfect."


	2. Have They Gone Too Far

**A.N: Hey guys! Essesscee here! Sorry about the Prologue, I know it sucked, but I'll still go on. I'll cross between human and country names, so keep that in mind. For all the readers, I'll attempt to make this a long fanfic, but first...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did, I'd yaoi the shiznit out of it XD**

**I'll just get to the story. M'kay, enjoy!**

He didn't know what happened, but all Italy could focus on was the pain in his head.

"Ow, what the crapola happened? Wait- DOITSU?" The young man shouted. It seemed as though he was in a factory or something, but wherever he was, it was cold, and seemed to smell of chocolate.

"Ita? Is that you?" a voice called out, echoing throughout the room.

"Doitsu? I'm over here" he called out. Moments later, Germany appeared from the darkness, but he wasn't alone. Trailing behind was "the awesome" Prussia, along with Romano.

"Fratello? Prussia? How did you get here?" Italy asked, concerned for once, but couldn't shake the feeling that the four of them were alone...

"Same way you got here, idiota" Romano snapped back. It appeared that he was pissed, as usual.

"Mi Dispiace! I was just wondering, I-" Italy was soon cut off when a few more figures appeared from the shadows.

"Italy! Germany! Dudes!" America shouted in his "hero voice" as China, Russia, France, England, the mildly transparent Canada, and even Japan showed up behind him.

"Everyone is here now, great!" Italy squealed, forgetting that they've been recently kidnapped and thrown into the dark.

"Yeah, GREAT. Just what I wanted right now." Romano bitched, but everyone cared more that the lights suddenly came on, blinding them all, making them shriek. Italy studied the room, happy that he always keeps his eyes closed. They were definitely in a candy factory. The Beautiful World Chocolate Factory. There was a nasty fire many years ago there, and the reason being that there was only the main door to come in and out of the factory, aside the delivery trucks, it was never reopened, just … abandoned. Surrounding them were machines, but suspiciously in the middle of all of it, there was just a monitor, screen static. As everyone began to adjust to the light, they all just gasped, wide-eyed.

"Wow. Why are we here though?" England said aloud. The sudden voice made everyone jump with fright.

"Because I wanted to sort things out!" A voice replied. It sounded as though it came from the monitor. To England, the voice was familiar. It sounded like-

"SEALAND! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE HERE?" England raged, while in the meantime trying to figure out why Sealand would capture them all, or even how he fought them off.

"Like I said, to settle things out you British jerk of jerks." England hated when he called him that. "Sit back and let me explain. First off, I know I wasn't able to fight most of you alone; well, maybe Italy, but I got someone to do it for me." The camera cut to Wy and Seborga, both covered with scars, bruises, and burns and a shock collar around their necks.

"FRATELLINO!" Both Italies screamed, then clutched each other and began to cry for their baby brother.

" As I was saying, I forced these two here to kidnap all of you, and as you can see, these are the results of their punishments, and this..." Sealand then turned the switch on remote, electrocuting the two micro-nations.

"ANGELO!" Both Italies screamed again between sobs, trying to block out the sound of their torture session.

"...is how you all are here. Now for why you're here. After years of being pushed away from the world, telling me to get lost and crushing all of my hopes, I thought to myself; Why keep going back to them if they neglect me, but if the major countries are gone, and of course not you Prussia, I just hate you, no one could stand in my way! And now here all of you are, confused and helpless, in need of help. HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Sealand shouted, not forgetting to cackle a little after finishing. "Even better, I know the structure of the building well, only one entrance and exit, which has to be hacked to become unlocked by the way. Now there is a catch, pretty old school, but good. To end you, I've planted multiple bombs around the building. Your jobs are to escape without dying. Kapeesh?"

On Sealand's side, Seborga struggled to get up, but with all his strength at the moment, he hit Sealand upside the head with a metal pipe that he found and took the camera.

"Fratelli, everyone, I'm terribly sorry over what's happened. Wy and I would never do anything such as this, and we'll try to stop Sealand as best as we can. We'll-" Seborga's speech was soon ended as Sealand tackled Seborga, knocking him down and snatching the camera. He then pulled out another remote and turn it on high. This electrocuted Seborga, making him shake violently for a moment.

"Ottenere...fuori sicuro..." he muttered "Solo...tenere a mente quella...Vi amo tutti." Though almost everyone didn't understand one bit of what he just said, yet again the Italies cried.

"Ti vogliamo bene! Noi ti amiamo cosi tanto fratellino!" Was all they could say. "Stare al sicuro.."

"Tick tock countries, you have 10 minutes..." Sealand said, you all have 10 minutes. 10 minutes to go on with your lives? 10 minutes 'til your death? You choose."

"Tick..."

"Tock..."

"Tick..."

"Tock..."


	3. A True Hero

**A.N: Hey guys, it's me again! (In other words it's like, uh oh, it's THAT ONE again XD) This may or may not be up on the 19th (today), I was busy today, plus my phone is glitching VERY badly, so I'm stressed, but, who cares right? Right? Okay, translations from last chapter:**

**Ottenere fuori sicuro-Get out safely (Italian)**

**Solo tenere a mente quella vi amo tutti-Just keep in mind that I love you all (Italian)**

**Ti vogliamo bene-We love you (Italian)**

**Noi ti amiamo cosi tanto fratellino-We love you so much little brother (Italian)**

**Stare al sicuro-Stay safe (Italian)**

**And now onto the story..! Go! Shoo into my storyland please…**

The nations couldn't believe what they just say, and heard. All that was heard was the painful sobs of the Italian brothers, for their lack of their third, and a small ticking noise.

"Mein gott! The bastard wasn't lying when he said he planted bombs!" Prussia said, breaking the awkwardness from the room.

"Yes, that means we have to get out A.S.A.P." England said, as he began to walk in the direction of the exit.

"Helping people escape from an uber bad guy is a hero's job, guys! So let me do it!" America shouted, while jumping in front of England.

"Godammit, America! We can't take your shit right now, aru~"China was red faced and MAD. Good thing Spain wasn't here right now. But China jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around him. "Don't worry China, if you become one with Mother Russia, your worries will fade away." Russia squeezed him tighter "Become one with me. Kolkolkolkolkol~"

"Ohonhonhon~, we got some lovebirds over here.." France giggled as drool dribbled down his "Ohonhonhonhon~~~"

"Focus Everyone! Just get to the fucking exit already!" Italy snapped, sounding much like his brother, and ran toward the door. Having nothing else to do, the others followed. After moments of following Italy, they've made it to the door. Yet another monitor showed that they only had 3 minutes and there in front of them was the control panel. Their way to freedom. As the nations observed, they just couldn't figure it out. Except for Italy.

"Wow, THIS is the "super difficult" control panel we need to hack? Ha! This is a plate of pasta! Opening his eyes for once, Italy began to hack deeper and deeper into the mainframe of the factory. Looking for a split second, he had almost two minutes left.

"Aaaaaand, GOT IT!" Italy suddenly shouted. "Did you know Italy is a hacker, Germany?" England whispered to Germany. "No, not at all" is all he replied as he walked out the door.

"Alright fratello, can you hold the button on the other side for me, per pavore? It's a big orange button." Italy asked. "Si. Wait! The panel on this side's broken! What now, Veneziano?" Romano said, now becoming concerned for his brother. Italy let out a long, thoughtful sigh in return.

"Then go without me…" he said in a quiet tone, it was the only way, they all deserved life, or even WANTED life.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else replied. "Yes you all heard me, just go, there's only 30 seconds left, please live on with your lives. And be happy. For me." Italy whispered as a lone tear of emotion rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry everyone. Goodbye, and god bless you all. Ti Amo" he then released the button, closing the door, got down on his knees, and prayed.

As they were all well ways away from the building, it exploded, with Italy in it. Clumsy Italy. Caring Italy. Loving Italy. A friend.

"FELICIANO!" Romano sobbed once again. "Why does my family always die?" he thought, but was pulled out of his train of thought when he was being hugged. By, Germany? But at the moment he didn't care, he just let the German hold him and rub his back. He already missed his brother.

Hours later, the nations settled down after the whole incident and finding an abandoned house near the factory. They all sat in silence, mourning the death of Italy.

"We all might as well try to sleep, it might do us some good." Japan said as everyone nodded and headed to different rooms.

"Do you want to sleep with me Romano?" Germany asked

"..."

"Lovi..?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I just miss him so much" Romano said as he wiped his dried tears away, walking toward Germany and the bed. Kissing him on the cheek, he said goodnight, then snuggled up to the larger man. "Thank you for being so nice to me, Germany." He said, then was corrected."Just call me Ludwig" the German whispered. "Okay, Ludwig, thank you so much, and I'm sorry for all the years that I treated you like shit. I really am"

"Okay. Goodnight"

It was about 2 A.M when England was awoken by a soft pounding at the door of the house. At first, he thought it was his imagination, or some faeries trying to trick him again, but the noise came again. That time, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then returned to hear the sound of something collapse outside the door, making him grip the knife tighter. The door was right in front of him now, and he slowly turned the handle, then whipped open the door to find-

"Italy…?"


End file.
